


Carry on My Wayward Son

by You6Are6All6Sheep



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [30]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Carry On My Wayward Son, Day 10, Kansas, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You6Are6All6Sheep/pseuds/You6Are6All6Sheep
Summary: Carry on My Wayward Son by Kansas
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	Carry on My Wayward Son

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I really need to work on actually writing more than one character at a time...(I'm working on it. I promise)

They had picked up a new batch of slaves the other day when they had landed. Finan wasn’t exactly sure where they even were at the moment. Not only at the moment, he hadn’t truly known anything for the past two years. Nothing but rowing and chopping trees that is. Being on the slaver ship was just one monotonous day after another. Time and place had no meaning anymore to the Irishman.

This batch of slaves seemed to be the same as all the rest, those begging to be let go, some begging to die. It was the same thing with each group that they had picked up. Some would live, some would die. Finan had tried to befriend some of them when he had first been handed over to Sverri, but they had all perished long ago. At least it felt quite long ago as he wasn’t truly aware of how long he had actually been aboard the ship. Long enough to know that at least one winter had gone by.

There were two slaves in this batch that after a while had caught his attention though. The one seemed to be very optimistic for a slave, talking to his friend about freedoms and escaping. He laughed at them. They obviously didn’t know anything about Sverri and his men. Though the more the man talked about it the more Finan felt compelled to believe him. The man's words gave him something he hadn’t felt in a very long time. Hope. A light at the end of this very long nightmare.


End file.
